


Layers

by Redinkwhitehand



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redinkwhitehand/pseuds/Redinkwhitehand
Summary: A fun little storey rewritten from my Fanfiction.net account - Cas and Dean are alone in the bunker, wonder what they'll get up to?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Layers

Dean entered the bunker with an arm full of groceries. Humming a tune that Cas had heard in the Impala many times though he could name it. He watched as Dean saunters down the steps, paying close attention to the ways his hips moved, eyes lingering on his firm arm muscles, bulging from carry the heavy load.  
Dean put the bags down at the table where Cas sat.  
“Where’s everyone?” he asked  
“Sam went to get some stuff for a spell, and you’re Mum wanted to get Jack some new clothes” Cas explained putting down the book he’d been reading  
“So we're alone?” Dean ask glancing round the room  
“Yes”  
“Wanna make the most of it?” Dean asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively  
Cas giggled as he stood and moved over to Dean.  
Dean grinned as he closed in on Cas, hands brushing against his shoulders before cupping his face and kissing him.  
Cas slipped his arms around Dean’s waist making the kiss deeper and more heated.  
Cas pulled back gasping, looking at Deans flushed face and kiss swollen lips, he gave a little half smile, then gently pushed Dean away from him so there was enough space so he could grip the collar of Dean’s leather jacket. He began to tug at it indicating he wanted it off. The hunter chuckled before obliging, leaning in and kissing Cas again as the jacket was slipped off tossed on the table, revealing a… buttoned denim shirt underneath.  
Cas frowned slightly at the sight of it, but then pushed Dean so he was pinned against the table. Kissing him deeply, his mouth moved down to Deans chiselled jawline, working his way along it with little kisses until he got to his earlobe, which he sucked and nibbled at, Dean gave out a hum of appreciation, Cas getting very heated himself grinded a little against the hunter. His hand flying up to the top buttons of Dean’s shirt to reveal more.  
The hunter clasped his hands in his gently stopping them in their task.  
“Let’s move this somewhere more comfortable” he whispered, horse with lust, his green eyes dark with desire.  
Cas nodded in agreement, gripping the shirt he used to yank the man up and into a messy yearning kiss. They moved as one, not willing to part. Frantically kissing and fumbling, pawing to get a clutch on each other’s bodies. Cas grew inpatient and firmly pressed Dean up against the wall, ripping off the denim jacket, buttons pinging. It revealed a … plaid shirt underneath.  
Cas barley has time to notice though and Dean gripped his waist and squeezed, bringing their purpose back in hand. They stumbled into Dean’s bedroom. Cas pushed Dean onto the bed. Still annoyed at the hunters own lack of nakedness, Cas shed his own coat, jacket and tie. He crowded the space between Dean’s legs, leaning down kissing his now exposed neck, hands pushing up and under his shirt; he was sure he felt some skin. The plaid shirt was slowly unbuttoned this time, one by one the buttons popped open, the material falling open revealing… a dark grey t-shirt.  
Cas let out a grunt of frustration and looked down on his lover.  
“Do you have to wear so many clothes?” he growled  
“Could ask the same of you” Dean replied with a throaty chuckle  
Cas glared at him and ripped the grey material, pulling it off the man. Underneath there was a thermal vest.  
“Dean” Cas growled with impatience “is all these layers necessary?”  
Dean burst out laughing  
“Well got to make work for it Cas!” he said still laughing, stopping when he saw the angels expression  
“You should see what I’ve got under my jeans” he added  
Cas let a low rumble in his chest; he climbed on the bed hovering over his green eyed hunter, and got back to the task with new determination.  
He did find out what Dean had under his jeans.  
Eventually


End file.
